Virus
by Reshizec
Summary: Isogai a eu la peur de sa vie lorsque Takaoka a appuyé sur ce bouton… il a souhaité mourir lorsqu'il a pensé que son meilleur ami était mort. De retour à l'hôtel, il ne peut qu'exprimer sa joie de le revoir…


**Pdv Yûma Isogai**

Nous sommes tous réunis dans la grande salle qui nous est réservée dans l'hôtel. Nous étions tous assez fatigués, mais certains semblaient l'être plus que d'autres… comme Hiroto, par exemple. Il a vraiment l'air exténué ! Il faut dire que nous sommes tous fatigués de nous en prendre à un professeur immortel ! J'entends Okajima déblatérer des idioties à propos des filles, chose qu'il fait toujours… ce type m'énerve de plus en plus chaque jour. Ouais, c'est surtout parce que je suis gay que je dis ça, en fait. L'entendre vanter les mérites des filles sans même regarder les mecs m'irrite vraiment. Enfin, "les mecs" est un sujet bien vaste… non non, en fait le seul mec qui m'intéresse c'est…

"Yûmaaa…" je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi, et son visage se poser sur mon épaule.

Je sursaute, sentant le souffle chaud d'Hiroto près de mon cou. Mon coeur se met à battre vite, très vite… j'y crois pas !

"T'es mignon quand tu rougis, Yûmaaa…" je n'ose pas bouger.

Je le regarde du coin de l'oeil, mais mon angle de vue fait que je ne le vois pas bien. Du peu que j'entrevois, lui aussi rougit pas mal… même beaucoup, si je peux dire. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment dans son état normal ? Ce n'est pas son genre de me dire des choses comme ça, pourtant…

"Arrête de me taquiner, Maehara… c'est pas drôle." je l'appelle par son nom de famille pour marquer une distance entre nous.

Il est trop près, je suis sûr qu'il peut entendre mon coeur battre d'où il est ! Manque de chances, l'effet est inversé : il… pose ses lèvres dans mon cou ?!

"Hmm, tu sens bon, Yûmaaa… il est de plus en plus rouge, et je sens que moi aussi.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, à la fin ?!" je le repousse brusquement, et mon meilleur ami atterrit violemment dos au mur.

Il gémit de douleur, et Okano se jette presque sur lui. Tss, quelle garce celle-là !

"Oh, Maehara !"

Elle se permet de le prendre dans ses bras, cette effrontée!

"Mais à quoi tu joues, Isogai ?! T'aurais pu le blesser gravement ! Huh… Maehara ? Maehara ?! MAEHARA ?!" elle hurle.

Je recule, honteux. Mon meilleur ami vient de s'évanouir… à cause de moi. Je l'ai blessé, alors que je… j'ai tellement honte… je me précipite vers lui, inquiet. Okano me gifle avec violence, je m'y attendais. Je ne riposte même pas : je l'ai mérité.

"Ne t'approche même pas de lui !" elle me crache à la figure.

J'entends alors des bruits derrière moi. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que je peux voir Okajima rejeter des litres de sang par le nez, et les autres s'effondrer les uns après les autres… non !

"Les gars !" Karasuma me fait signe de ne pas les toucher.

Son téléphone se met alors à vibrer… il réponds, et nous sommes tous choqués par les menaces prononcées par son interlocuteur. Après quelques minutes, il est décidé que tout les élèves et professeurs encore debouts iront récupérer l'antidote. Juste avant de partir avec les autres, je m'approche d'Hiroto et pose ma main sur son front. Il entrouvre faiblement les yeux, et je lui murmure :

"Je te sauverai, je te le promets."

Il me fait un petit sourire, et je rejoins les autres hors de la pièce.

Les autres sont directement partis se coucher en rentrant. Ils ont embrassé (dans le sens amical) les autres et étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils se sont littéralement écroulés sur leur lit. Moi, je n'ai pas pu… je suis resté dans mon coin, en observant Hiroto de loin. Je m'en veux tellement ! Non, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tout ça s'est passé, mais… j'ai usé de violence contre lui. Je l'ai poussé contre le mur, je l'ai frappé. Je lui ai fait mal. Et ça, c'est immonde de ma part. Je m'en veux bien trop pour aller me coucher, comme ça, sans rien dire. Et puis j'ai eu tellement peur pour lui… lorsque Takaoka a appuyé sur ce bouton, j'ai cru mourir de désespoir ! J'aime tellement Hiroto, je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans lui. Ce que j'aimerais lui parler de tout ça, le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser…

"Yûma." j'entends même sa voix, maintenant…

Une seconde… quoi ?!

"Je peux m'asseoir ?" il me demande avec timidité.

Je fais un léger signe de tête, et il se pose sur le sable fin à mes côtés. En face de nous est en train de se lever le soleil, c'est magnifique. Sa couleur rouge-orangée, telle les cheveux de celui à côté de moi, se reflète sur l'eau, il brille si fort que j'en ai mal aux yeux…

"C'est beau…

-Oui." je ne trouve pas d'autre chose à dire.

Je suis gêné. Il est à la fois si proche et si éloigné de moi… mais soudain cette distance entre nous s'efface. Il pose délicatement sa main sur la mienne, entremêlant doucement nos doigts ensembles. Il pose sa tête contre mon épaule, et je crois deviner qu'il sourit légèrement.

"Yûma… tu as eu peur pour moi ?

-Bien sûr !" je réponds, peut-être un peu trop rapidement.

Il lève les yeux, et me regarde sans pour autant changer de position.

"... vraiment ?

-E-eh… o-oui, vraiment." je confirme ce que je viens de dire.

Il aborde à présent un grand sourire, mais semble attendre que j'ajoute quelque chose. Je me lance...

"J-je… je crois que je serais mort de chagrin si tu n'avais pas survécu.

-... n'est-ce pas un peu exagéré ? il semble quelque peu surpris par ma sincérité.

-N-non ! C'est la vérité. Tu es… tu es mon meilleur ami, et je… !"

Il ferme les yeux et, toujours sur mon épaule, entoure mon corps de ses bras. Je me sens bien, encore mieux qu'il y a quelques instants. Je soupire de contentement. Je… je l'aime tellement…

"Je peux te dire quelque chose, Yûma ?" son visage s'assombrit d'un coup.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, tout à coup ? Est-ce qu'il a un problème dont il vaudrait me parler ? C'est peut-être grave ! Et si…

"Yûma… je ne te considère pas comme mon ami."

J'écarquille les yeux, choqué. Quoi ? Mais je…

"En fait Yûma, je suis…"

J'ai du mal à refouler mes émotions, tout d'un coup. Je sens mes larmes commencer à couler. J'ai mal, vraiment mal. Et toutes ces années d'amitié, alors ? Est-ce que c'était faux ? Non…

"Y-Yûma ! Est-ce que ça va ?!"

Il s'écarte de moi d'un coup, je ne retiens plus mes larmes. Je lâche tout en elles : mes sentiments, ma peur de le perdre, ma tristesse, ma colère envers Takaoka et surtout envers moi-même…

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, puisqu'on est pas amis ?!

-Non, Yûma ! J-je me suis mal exprimé ! Pardonne-moi… je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Arrête de pleurer, s'il-te plaît… je ne peux pas supporter de voir la personne que j'aime pleurer… Yûma…"

Qu-quoi ? Il… m'aime ? Lui ? Hiroto Maehara aime Yûma Isogai ? Non, c'est impossible… impossible…

"Tu… non…

-Je suis désolé, je… si tu veux qu'on oublie tout ça, ça ne me pose aucun problème, Yûma… mais je… avant tout ça, je veux… non, je dois te dire ce que je ressens.

-Hiroto…

-Depuis qu'on se connaît, j'enchaîne de plus en plus de conquêtes. Un véritable "Don Juan", comme disent les autres. En réalité, ce qu'ils pensent m'importe peu. Ce que j'essaie de faire lorsque je sors avec une fille, c'est d'essayer d'oublier que je suis amoureux d'un gars qui ne m'aimera jamais, et que ce gars en question est justement mon meilleur ami. Car c'est le cas, j'aime cette personne depuis que je la connais. Il s'agit d'un garçon beau, intelligent, bon en tout, gentil… bref, c'est toi. Et je t'aime, Yûma. Je t'aime…"

Je reste bouche bée devant sa déclaration. Si je m'attendais à ça… lui aussi m'aime ! Mais oserais-je seulement lui faire part, moi aussi, de mes sentiments à son égard ? Il le faudra bien… je commence par sécher lentement mes larmes à l'aide de la manche de mon blouson.

"Hiroto…" je murmure, la voix encore tremblante.

Il me regarde, les yeux mi-clos. Il semble fatigué, mais lutte contre le sommeil… probablement pour entendre ma réponse. La réponse à ses sentiments. Nos sentiments partagés…

"J-je… Hiroto…"

Je suis si lâche… je n'arrive même pas à lui dire ces quelques mots. C'est pourtant si simple d'imaginer une situation comme celle-là ! Il est plus dur de la vivre. Et je ne parle pas de la fille qui écrit cette histoire avec un grand sourire collé au visage, en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait se passer après !

"Tu sais Yûma… tu n'es pas obligé de me donner ta réponse maintenant. Tu n'es même pas obligé de me la donner, en fait. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne…"

Pris d'un soudain élan de courage, je colle mes lèvres aux siennes sans qu'il ait eu le temps d'en dire plus. Il ouvre grand ses yeux, apparemment surpris, avant de les refermer immédiatement. Je l'entends gémir doucement dans le baiser. Je n'imaginais pas que ce serait aussi… doux. Je passe ma main droite derrière la nuque de mon bien-aimé, et l'autre dans son dos. Je soupire, heureux. Hiroto vient de m'enlacer de ses bras, tout en demandant l'entrée de ma bouche. Je la lui laisse avec plaisir, et nos langues commencent à danser ensemble, à se mélanger dans un ballet d'amour symphonique. Nous nous séparons au bout d'une longue minute passée à nous embrasser passionnément, et je lui sourit avec bienveillance.

"Yûma… est-ce que par hasard, tu…?

-Exactement Hiroto. Je t'aime aussi."

Il sourit avec joie, et je l'entraîne à nouveau dans un baiser, auquel il répond sans hésiter une seule seconde.


End file.
